


Too far away to hold (but close enough to break my heart)

by Buttercupbabyyyyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Enemies, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladyblanc, No Fluff, No Smut, a certain kitty is after LB and not in a romantic way, enemies au, i mean maybe a tiny little bit of fluff, its a omg-my-poor-babies-have-to-go-against-each-other-and-won't-stop-until-the-other-is-dead fic, saddly it isn't a enemies-to-lovers fic, this is my first angsty chat blanc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbabyyyyy/pseuds/Buttercupbabyyyyy
Summary: The title and tags say it all luv.
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Blanc, Ladybug/Chat Noir
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Too far away to hold (but close enough to break my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a pretty positive person so idk how angsty this is *sobs in a corner*

“You were my best friend!”

Ladybug screams with her whole chest, uncaring of the way her voice rasps painfully against her throat, ignoring the all-too familiar tears prickling her eyes - she's agonized over the rogue white cat in silence for too damn long -. She refuses to give into sorrow, mainly because she catches him observing her every movement. A wave of nostalgia threatens to swallow her when - Noir’s - familiar spark of curiosity shines somewhere deep in those hardened blue eyes.

The moment is gone as soon as it comes, the bitterness of reality dawning upon her when he chuckles venomously. Cynically. So unlike her kitty. 

“We were children, Ladybug. Just children,” Chat gives her a pointed look, as if he were talking to a child throwing a tantrum, voice so hollow it shatters something inside of her. Anxiety greets her like an old friend - has Chat Noir truly disappeared?

The spotted heroine takes an aggressive step towards the cat. She faces him, eyes burning with frustration and anger and hurt, “we were partners,” she all but growls through gritted teeth, "we were friends."

Chat also steps forward, his pupils mere slits within a vast see of icy blue, tail swishing furiously behind him, a sardonic smirk on his stupidly arrogant face, ears pointed upward - he’s challenging her. The cat knows damn well she never backs down from a fight, and he’s using it against her.

It makes her even angrier. Not at him, of course, but at Hawkmoth. That damned son of a bitch was going to pay once Ladybug found him.

“We didn’t even know each other, Bugaboo.”

The nickname tugs melancholically at her heart strings, and despite it being used in an ironic manner, his words, surprisingly, aren’t malicious. He’s making it seem as if it's an obvious fact - but Ladybug notices the stubborn clench of his jaw, the stiffness of his shoulder, the tiny twitch in his ears. His posture radiates tension - and there’s something in his voice. Something so uncharacteristically sentimental, for once, that makes her heart thump rhythmically against her chest.

That’s when it hits her.

How could she have been so blind?

It’s a theory, and she doesn’t have much proof other than faith and her gut-feeling, but she feels Chat Noir’s essence, trapped somewhere deep down, as if her kitty was trying to claw his way out of this feral beast keeping him imprisoned.

Her hand twitches involuntarily, wanting to rest a hand on his shoulder. The action feels wrong, and she’s saddened that it’s come to this; that touching her former partner, her former best friend, suddenly feels foreign, when once upon a time it had felt like home under her fingertips.

She takes a deep breath in, and forces her hand to become still, “I might not know your favourite colour, or the animal you fear the most. I might not know all your childhood stories, or what your favourite singer is. Shit,” she laughs, humourlessly, “I don’t even know who you are behind that mask-”

And like the bad kitty he is, he interrupts her with a burlesque sneer, “exactly my po-”

She doesn’t let him finish. She hits his knees hard enough to make him buckle forward, and before his reflexes kick in she holds him by the bell and yanks him roughly towards her, her face so close to his she feels the tip of his hair brush against her forehead.

She stares hard into the eyes of the stranger wearing Chat’s skin, “but I trusted you, and you trusted me. You understood me like nobody else. Hawkmoth might have you under his control, but I know Chat Noir's in there, and you better run when I figure out where you hide that damn akuma," so to make her point even more clearer - and to fuck with his inner Noir - she smashes their lips together in a electrifying kiss, too short to enjoy but memorable all the same.

Before Chat Blanc has a chance to react, her hands plant firmly on his chest, pushing him back with all her strength. Ladybug briefly watches as he falls off the rooftop, and she hates the way her body reacts to the little gasp he lets out, the instinct to grab him almost unbearable, but she knows he can handle it, so she swings to another roof, too far away for the rogue cat to reach her.

Caparace and Queen B are by her side in an instant, asking her all sorts of question she doesn’t pay attention to. She’s too busy holding eye contact with a pair of once-green luminous orbs.

Ladybug breathes heavily - a huge contrast to Chat, who seems to be barely inhaling at all. It’s nearly comical, how even when they’re enemies they almost balance each other out, even in the smallest of ways. Except it’s not funny at all, because without him she feels vulnerable, wrong, lonely…

Imbalanced.

Chat smiles psychotically and makes a show of tracing over his right fang with his tongue - Ladybug’s breath hitches when it slices open, still smiling so widely it makes her own mouth twitch in pain.

She reaches for her yo-yo, bringing the magic weapon to her chest, and with that they walk away from each other in opposite directions, knowing damn well what he was trying to show her - she knows he caught her message too. 

Ladybug won’t stop until he’s purified. Chat Blanc won’t stop until she’s dead.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh omggg you can put notes at the beginning AND at the end?? SIGN ME UP BITCHES.


End file.
